


The New World

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [26]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Everything has gone haywire, but that's when it's a manager's job to step up, and that means that this is preceisely when it's Koumei's moment to shine!
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Kudos: 5





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeeee

The entire world had gone topsy turvy, which meant that, while Hakuryuu and Kougyoku were helping to reestablish boundaries, Koumei was fully concerned with the company and reestablishing internal and international supply lines. Without food and supplies running to the people it needed to get to, people would starve, and he couldn't have that.

It was easy enough for Kou. The circles needed readjustment, but once they were able to establish their physical places, every single one came back online. A few of their towns had made it to Reim, one in a newly flattened part of the Artemyran Mountains, one ended up in Magnostadt — which was incredibly convenient for a multitude of reasons — and several had simply been shifted across the borders of their own regions. Part of Balbadd ended up near Rakushou and became a part of it after a brief discussion with their newly elected leader.

Many others had simply had a geography shift, and while it had wrecked some field layouts, none of the plants seemed too upset, so it was more a matter of giving the farmers space to work and less worrying for the crops — on his end. The farmers were plenty worried about their crops.

Alibaba was no slouch during this time. He and Morgiana made a great team as they compiled lists of the changes by category and marked which villages had been lost and found. When some of them were still missing, he called the other leaders to ask. In exchange, Kou had found a village from almost every country inside its own borders. All that meant for Koumei was getting them back on track.

The Imuchakk here were faring better than the ones who had landed in Heliohapt, where Magnostadt had sent ice magicians to slow the melting of their ice and snow until they could adjust. The Artemyrans were lost on what to do. Koumei had asked for a portion of Artemyra's flock for them so they had something familiar and jobs to handle. Others that were moved about had some difficulty adjusting, but the worst of them was probably the Sasanians.

Cut off from their home and unprepared for it, they had become somewhat zealous of defending the slice they had out in the eastern mountains between Rakushou and Judar's village. Koumei went out there, himself, to speak to them. He explained what had happened and offered a circle to gain supplies, telling them that, for now, they would be treated like Kou citizens.

Kou farmers were sent to each of the new villages to assist where needed. The Imuchakk became good ranchers. The Artemyrans grew crops their birds liked. The Sasanians took to farming easily.

By the end of the month, Koumei was exhausted, but happy that things were looking up. Leaders were moving across the world to assure their people and ask the local leaders to look after their people. Some of the people were moving back, others stayed put.

Then came the day that Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana went off to explore this new world together.

**Author's Note:**

> this def feels more like a tie-up than anything, which is appropriate given it would've been the next several chapters of the manga.


End file.
